


Content

by honeyMellon



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 09:36:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/990485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyMellon/pseuds/honeyMellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo is ambushed as he's about to leave for work. PWP oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

**con·tent**

/kənˈtent/

Adjective: In a state of peaceful happiness.

* * *

 _Just a kiss_ , he said.

 _Five minutes_ ,  _I'll be quick_ , he said.

Right…more like  _fuck work,_   _let me screw you into the bed_ , Ichigo grumbled under his breath as he was pushed onto his back.

"Mmm, did ya say somethin'?" his lover murmured, his voice sultry and breathless between wet kisses along Ichigo's throat.

Ichigo let out a soft moan. "I'm going to be laaaate…"

Sharp teeth grazed his neck, drawing another groan from his lips.

"Ugh. Late…" he protested. His face was becoming flushed; he could feel the telltale tension beginning to pool between his legs. "Stop…"

Another lick. A chuckle. Nimble fingers undid the first button on his crisp, white, long-sleeved shirt, completely ignoring his half-hearted objection. A pair of soft, moist lips found his and coaxed him into a searing kiss, leaving him panting and writhing beneath his lover's larger frame. The second button popped open, and a warm, calloused hand swept across his chest lightly, teasingly.

"Grimm…" he groaned.

The third and fourth buttons followed soon after, and then he was being unwrapped like an early Christmas present. Grimmjow's tongue traced little circles on his torso, following the well-defined ridges of his abdominals muscles. Ichigo shivered and threaded his fingers into his lover's sky blue locks as the man moved lower and lower down his body.

All thoughts of work and tardiness flew from Ichigo's mind when he was taken into Grimmjow's skilled mouth, his length swallowed inch-by-inch into the wet, welcoming cavern. His breath quickened, moans tumbling freely from his lips in a way that would normally make him blush in shame. Now, though, he had no room for modesty.

He cursed himself as he shuddered violently and spilled himself into Grimmjow's mouth before he could hold back. Grimmjow merely smirked slightly and swallowed, never once breaking eye contact even as Ichigo's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"S-sorry," Ichigo sputtered. "I'm usually not so…ah…"

But he was immediately silenced by a fierce, almost-rude kiss that completely overwhelmed him. Fingers dug harshly into his hair and tugged, sending jolts of pain through his scalp. He gasped, hands clawing at the toned, muscular back of his lover. Heart pumping loudly in his chest, Ichigo found himself awakening once more as Grimmjow's unclothed arousal rubbed against his own.

"Turn over," Grimmjow commanded huskily, his voice thick with unbridled lust.

Ichigo complied and scrambled onto his hands and feet, exposing himself to his lover, who let out an appreciative groan at the sight.

"You won't be walkin' today," Grimmjow promised with a low chuckle.

Ichigo opened his mouth to argue, but his words died when his entrance was breached suddenly. He fell onto his elbows and cried out, unconsciously impaling himself even further onto his lover's slick fingers. The familiar sensation was both painful and delicious, and he let loose a string a curses as Grimmjow began to delve deeper into him, giving him a small taste of what was to come.

And came, it did; with a throaty grunt, Ichigo felt his lover press into him slowly. He rocked back to meet Grimmjow's hips, their bodies colliding with enough force to rattle the bed frame. Grimmjow tightened his grip around his younger partner's waist and pulled the boy closer to bury himself to the hilt in the trembling, velvety heat.

"Yessss…" Ichigo screamed into the sheets, clutching the fabric desperately to keep himself upright against the brutal force of his lover's thrusts.

Ichigo's hair fell over his sweat-slicked forehead and swayed in time with their passionate pace. Grimmjow's voice was becoming louder, hoarser, and Ichigo matched it with his own, filling the bedroom with their wanton chorus. He was getting close; he could feel his muscles clenching around Grimmjow's pulsing arousal, the sweet tension that had been building up in deep in his gut was twisting, tightening…

It was Grimmjow's touch that finally nudged him over the edge. As soon as Grimmjow closed his fist over Ichigo's straining length, the dam burst. Groaning and nearly sobbing in bliss, Ichigo continued to buck into his lover's hand even as his seed spilled onto the sheets beneath him. It felt so good; so good that it drained him completely. When Grimmjow finally stiffened and released inside of him, Ichigo collapsed onto the bed, barely conscious.

A pair of strong arms gathered him into a warm embrace, and he sighed happily as he snuggled closer, pressing himself into Grimmjow's chest until he could feel the man's heartbeat against his back.  _This_  was where he always felt the most content, tucked safely under the covers with the man he loved whole-heartedly.

Yes, even when the man just made him miss work…again.

* * *


End file.
